


Stress relief

by MoonTearChild



Series: The two sides of comfort [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blowjobs, Brief choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Make up sex, NSFW, Strip Tease, Vibrators, cumming inside, mentions of stim, mirage has a plan, mirage has a praise kink, mirage is loud in bed, mirage man-scapes you can't convince me otherwise, octane has piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: After they talk, Elliott helps to make things better the way he knows best.





	Stress relief

When Octane finally works up the courage to return to the apartment, he's shaking like a leaf. His hand hovers over the lock, seemingly stuck in place when he decides if it was the right thing to do. Elliott had meant it, hadn't he? Before he could change his mind, he swiped at the lock with his keycard, watching as the doors swung open with a gulp. He barely makes it two steps into the house before he's tackled, practically toppling over as Mirage jumps into his arms, hugging him close with a wide grin on his face.  
"You're home!" He exclaims, pressing a wet kiss to the side of his boyfriend's face excitedly. "Tav, I missed you. I'm so glad you're back." His tone is one of sincerity, and joy, clearly not having expected him to return so soon. Octane lets his hands settle on Mirage's hips, taking in the sight of the man he had missed more than anything, dressed in casual sweatpants and a t-shirt, curly hair falling freely over the side of his face without his goggles to hold it at bay. For the first time in weeks, the speedster smiles back, hands slowly rising up over the trickster's sides, up his chest and shoulders to cup either side of his neck. Octavio leans in, pressing his chapped lips to Elliott's with an unbridled hunger, hearing the man moan into his mouth as he's pushed back softly into the wall, arms pulling him closer until there's no room left between them. Nipping at Mirage's plush lips, he works his tongue into his mouth, making up for lost time. Elliott gasps, returning the kiss for a moment until he pauses, pulling away,  
"Can we at least shut the front door?" He manages to stutter out between the hot kisses being pressed into the column of his throat, feeling the stud of Octavio's tongue bar press into his skin. The junkie smirks as Mirage's hand slips into his hair, tangling and pulling with the sensations.  
"Why, not up for putting on a show?" His voice is teasing, free hand wandering down to the drawstring of his boyfriend's sweatpants to further indicate he didn't want to pull away. The trickster splutters, choking out a groan as he argued against his better nature of just going along with what Octavio was doing.   
"Actually, I kind of had a plan." 

This was enough to stop the speedster in his tracks, looking up into his boyfriend's gaze curiously.   
"Oh? And what might that be?" He asks, brow raising along with the piercing that accompanied it, making Mirage smile.   
"I figured you'd be hungry when you got back, so I wanted to order take out. And uh, I have a surprise for you later, too."   
Octane's eyes narrow in mock suspicion.   
"A surprise? What, is it my birthday?" He can't help but smile as Elliott laughs, holding up his hands in surrender.   
"Not quite. But I think you'll enjoy it, Tav. You just have to wait." Pressing a chaste kiss to the skin just behind the junkie's ear, knowing the reaction it got, Mirage winks. "So, you hungry?"   
Nodding eagerly, the speedster takes a step back to allow Mirage room to squeeze past from his place by the wall, opening a drawer off to the side and pulling out menus from all their favourite restaurants.   
Octane's stomach growls loudly at the thought of proper food for the first time in days, quickly shutting the front door and moving to behind his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his waist, propping his chin onto the man's shoulder. They pick out food, ordering more than enough for the pair of them and the speedster's mouth is practically watering by the time the food reaches the door courtesy of a delivery drone.

Stuffing an overloaded forkful of food into his mouth, Octavio looks up at Elliott eagerly, barely chewing before beginning to speak.   
"So, what's this surprise?" He eyes up the man sat across from him, legs folded as he picks away at the Chinese take out, a mischievous grin on his features.   
"I told you, be patient." His voice is calm, but there's a hint of something in his eyes that indicates otherwise, he was excited.  
"You know I don't do patient, cariño." The junkie replies, shooting a grin back at the other man who simply tuts.  
"You're lucky you're cute." The trickster teases, taking a bite of the food with a smile curling the sides of his mouth.  
"So no hints?" He prods, tongue peeking out from between his lips to prod at the snakebites decorating the skin. He was getting nervous at the prospect of what Elliott had in mind- he was never good at keeping secrets and would usually have blurted whatever he was hiding out by now. Sensing the tension, Elliott sets his plate down, flicking his eyes over to his boyfriend.   
"Are you done with your food?"

More interested in exactly what it was Mirage had in store than his meal, Octane nods. "Great, put the leftovers in the fridge for me? I uh, gotta go do a thing." And with that, he shoots a nervous smile at the speedster, standing to head out to the hallway. Octavio cocks his head to the side, letting out a nervous hum as he stands, hissing with the pull on his sensitive flesh from his old and clunky prosthetics. Gathering the plates and heading to the kitchenette, he boxes up the remainder of the food and sets it into the refrigerator, taking a hesitant peek down the hall. Mirage was nowhere to be found. 

"Elliott?" Octavio calls out, slowly making his way down the hallway until he reached the door to the bedroom which was ajar, light seeping through the crack. Pushing the door open, he steps inside. "You in here?"   
Sat down on the bed, smiling nervously, was the man in question.   
"I guess you wanna know what's in store for you now, huh?"   
Octane can't help but nod eagerly. Mirage pats at the bed and the junkie follows, sitting down with his back against the plush cushions. He watches closely as the trickster shuffles down to the foot of the plush mattress, beginning the process of unlatching the supports which held his prosthetics in place, setting them carefully aside once done. His fingers gently push the material of the speedster's shorts up, exposing the skin as he leans down to mouth gentle kisses at the scars. Octavio shivers at the sensation of the hot mouth on the ends of his thighs, a short groan of appreciation tumbling from his mouth as the tender skin is massaged.   
"Amor?" He stutters out, locking eyes with Elliott as he looks up from his place.  
"You've been so stressed lately. I want to make you feel good. Anything you want." His voice is low with lust, and as he pushes himself up onto the other man, drawing him into a kiss, he makes sure to press against the building erection. Octane's eyes flutter closed as he kisses back, gasping into Mirage's mouth as his hands begin sliding up the exposed stomach, pushing up his cropped shirt as far as it can go. It's not long before he's too hot, and the body pressed into him shifts only enough to help him remove his shirt, kissing and nipping down the newly exposed skin. Shakily, Octane lifts a hand to tangle into the curls of Mirage's hair as his breath ghosts over his nipples, slowly beginning to tongue at the bars there and tease them between his teeth.   
"Mierda, Elliott. You're killing me here."   
He feels the smirk enclose around one of his nipples, flicking the tongue and making him buck up as best he could. "You're going too slow, amigo." He pants out, mouth falling slack as the pressure is released and cold air hardens the bud even further, soon to be replaced by a wet tongue tracing a line down his abdomen. Mirage looks up to his lover right as his hands reach the button of Octane's shorts, grinning. He mouths at the bulge there, feeling the grip tighten on his hair in response as he flicks open the clasp and tugs the fabric down. He was entirely bare underneath.   
"Seriously?" He mumbles playfully, swiping his thumb across the head to collect a bead of precum that had gathered there, smoothing his fist down the length much to the delight of the junkie.  
"What? It saves time." Octavio gasps, writhing in Elliott's grip as he slowly slips his cock into the warmth of his plush lips, letting out a choked moan and tugging on the curls between his fingers harshly, bucking up his hips. "Fuck! Elliott, please."   
His muscles twitched with the effort it took not to move, gasping out in equal parts of pleasure and frustration. Usually when they fucked, it was with Octavio on top, ruthlessly pounding into Elliott - speed was a factor of his even in the bedroom, even going as far as to sometimes use the stims in order to drive the high as long and hard as possible. But this time, Elliott was in control, and he was going torturously slow. The junkie lets out a sob of frustration, moaning as Mirage increased his pace, just slightly so, in exchange for removing the dick from his mouth, opting to jerk the base with his tongue flat against the tip.   
He was so lost in the sensations, throwing his head back into the pillows, that he didn't notice the trickster retrieving something from the nightstand until he pressed it against the underside of Octane's cock, making the man cry out loudly, shocks of pleasure and adrenaline coursing through his veins. The vibrator was incessant, buzzing away at just the right pace along with Elliott's firm hand keeping it ruthlessly pressed where he wanted it. Mirage watched as the leaking cock in front of his face twitched, staring with a sort of satisfied curiosity, mouthing and biting at the speedster's thighs.   
"Cum for me, Tav." He groaned, licking a stripe up the shaft and nuzzling it against his cheek, pressing soft kisses to the velvety skin. Octane obliged, painting white stripes across his lover's tanned face. Almost immediately, Mirage wrapped his lips around the head of Octavio's cock again, milking him with soft coaxing movements of his tongue, moaning obscenely as his hair was pulled, but not relenting.   
"Elliott, oh, fuck!" Octane hissed as the feeling of tight warmth surrounded his over sensitive dick, being taken into the trickster's throat, the soft vibrations causing him to twitch his hips up into the heat. Soon enough, Elliott's face is nestled in Octavio's public hair, hands smoothing across and massaging the man's thighs as he bobs his head, effectively pinning the junkie into the mattress.   
If he was capable of any cognitive function, Octane would have mentioned the convenience of not having to remain quiet. Before they became exclusive, Mirage's penchant for lovers drew him to buying his own place to stay in, rather than the Apex tower, which ended up working out for the better. Elliott was a very vocal lover to say the least. But it seemed Octavio was fulfilling that role tonight, whining and gasping as his cock was sucked with a consistent pressure, no mercy being shown in his ministrations as Mirage lifted his head only to hollow his cheeks, sucking and lapping feverishly at the head. He makes sure to lock eyes with Octavio as he works, causing the man in question to suck the air harshly through his teeth.  
"Dios mío, Elliott!" He manages to choke out, hip stuttering rapidly in response. "You're gonna make me-" before he can finish his warning, his cock is once again sheathed into the wet hot tightness of Mirage's throat, closing eagerly around the length to swallow down everything he had to offer. 

Mirage releases the cock from his mouth with an obscene wet 'pop', placing a gentle kiss to the tip as he leans back into a sitting position, taking in the sight of his lover who was panting and whining in ecstasy. With his free hand, he lifts his fingers to his face, only to be stopped by Octavio's voice as he goes to wipe the drying cum off his cheeks and forehead. "Leave it, it suits you." His hand falls back to his side, nodding. Elliott bites his swollen lower lip, eyeing up the man in front of him. "What's the matter, cariño?" The speedster asks, noting Mirage's conflicted expression.   
"I want you."   
Octavio laughs, running a sweating hand through his hair.  
"I think you've had enough of me, no?" He teases, but hums thoughtfully. "What is it you want, amor?"   
Elliott swallows thickly, practically whimpering as he speaks.  
"I want to ride you." His eyes are almost entirely blacked out with lust, and the bulge between his legs is particularly telling. "I want your cock."   
Octavio wets his lips with the tip of his tongue.  
"Get undressed, Elliott, slowly."   
The joke goes unsaid by both of them, but Octane could be patient. For this, at least.   
Mirage slides off the side of the bed, fingers shaking with anticipation as he slowly peels off his shirt, sucking in air between his teeth when he lets his hand wander down his chest. Octavio admires the light spatter of hair, kept neat in a trail from Elliott's navel down below the waistband of his sweatpants as he shucks them lower, breath unsteady. "Such a pretty boy."   
Mirage moans breathily at the comment, sliding his fingertips down into the fabric to palm at himself through his boxers, eyes fluttering closed as some of the discomfort is alleviated. "Stay focused." Octavio reminds him, and Elliott nods, quickly shedding the pants in order to quell the growing heat in his body. He stands now in his boxers, waiting impatiently for the next instruction from his lover. "Take them off."   
Mirage's fingers eagerly find the waistband, stopped only by the junkie's voice. "Remember what I said."   
He swallows thickly.  
"Slowly." His voice is thick with need as he repeats the command, beginning to ever so slightly push the material down his hips.   
"Good boy." Octavio praises, and Elliott feels his cock twitch, letting out a shaky breath. "Look at you, I bet you could cum just from me talking at you, ay?" His tone is teasing, and it draws a whine from the depths of Mirage's throat as he continues the slow drag of fabric across his sensitive dick. Once it passes his thighs, the trickster is quick to kick them off, taking an eager step towards the bed. Wordlessly, Octane shifts his head towards the drawer, and Elliott fumbles for the lube, shuddering with anticipation. The junkie pats his thigh, smirking. "Take a seat, amor. Let me watch." 

Slinging a leg over, Elliott settles for straddling over his lovers lap, quick to empty a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers and begin the process of stretching himself open. The first finger causes a keening whine to escape his parted lips, amplified by the feeling of Octavio's lips sliding across his shoulder blades, dragging blunt teeth across his skin. The second finger goes in with little resistance and Mirage has to stifle back a moan, gasping loudly as his hair is grabbed and he's pulled back until his spine is a careful arch, Octane's tongue teasing the lobe of his ear. He pushes the third finger in as his lover begins to talk. "Such a good boy. My little cockslut. Look at you, stretching yourself out like that, so filthy." His voice is low, practically a growl, hot breath fanning the side of his face as he grinds himself down on the digits, mewling in pleasure as they rub just shy of where he wanted them most.   
"Please."   
The grip on his hair tightens.  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you. Speak louder, Elliott."   
He lets out a sob, gasping as his hair is pulled tighter, another hand wrapping around his throat to squeeze just enough to restrict airflow.   
"Tav, please. I want your cock. I can't take it a-any… Anymore. Please. Fuck me."   
He lets out a cry as a sharp slap is delivered to his ass.  
"Turn yourself around. I want you to fuck yourself down onto my cock like a good boy and then maybe I'll let you cum."   
Whining, he removes the fingers and spreads another dollop of lube onto Octane's dick, spreading it thinly as he shuffles to face the man. Mirage moans loudly as he settles, slowly pushing down and savouring the feeling of being filled, rocking his hips in needy circles. Octane's hands find the flesh of Elliott's ass, grabbing and kneading at it for a moment before using the leverage to pull him up, almost entirely leaving him before letting him drop. Elliott lets out another loud cry as he falls forward, burying his face into the crook of the junkie's neck, drooling with the stimulation of his prostate being hammered, fucking himself down eagerly.   
"Octavio. Please." He whines, blunt nails scratching at his lover's shoulders and arms, chasing the sensations and trying to keep rhythm as best he can. "Pl- Please, please I need-" 

If it was possible for the man to get any louder, he did, as the calloused hand of Octane wrapped around his weeping cock, standing to attention at his abdomen, jerking it in time with the bouncing of his hips.   
"Mierda, Elliott." Octavio chokes out, "you're so tight. Come on, cariño, cum for me." He commands, grinding up to meet the man's movements.  
"Yes!" Elliott gasps out, barely managing to catch Octavio's lips in a heated, sloppy kiss before his back is arching, cum spurting from his dick to cover the junkie's chest in distinct lines.   
Octane grits his teeth, feeling Mirage's arms tighten around the back of his neck as he lifts his hips, fucking up to chase his own release with short gasps and growls, smearing the trickster's release between both of their torsos. It hits him with blinding hot white, practically howling as he slams his hips up into the heat, taking the meat of Mirage's shoulder in between his teeth, causing both of them to cry out.  
Octavio thrusts up a few more times into the pliant hole, listening to the obscene wet noises it caused along with the broken moans from Elliott's parted lips. 

He lets his head fall back and simply holds the man on his lap, feeling the quivering muscles below his hands as their skin cooled, smoothing his fingers as best he could through the matted locks of his boyfriend's hair.  
"You did so good, Elliott." He soothes, pressing a gentle kiss to where his teeth broke the skin. "My good boy."   
Mirage simply whimpers in response, still drooling from the pleasure of his overwhelming orgasm. "You're all fucked out, huh?" He asks, voice quiet and calming into his boyfriend's ear.  
"You got cum in my hair." Elliott mumbles, making Octavio laugh.   
"I got it a lot more places than that, amor." He runs his fingers in feather light touches down Mirage's spine as he pulls out, trying to be gentle.  
"Do you feel better now?" Elliott asks sleepily. Octavio takes a moment to remember exactly why this had happened in the first place, and grins.   
"Never felt better, love. Now, how about a bath?"


End file.
